Captured by Akatsuki
by LoveIsAHell
Summary: Yuki is a girl of age 16, she gets a crazy mail and then gets captured by akatsuki,, what will happen to her? chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1 The weird letter

**Autors note:** _1st thing you should know. THIS STORY ISN'T ABOUT ME!! FOR GOD'S SAKE!!  
2nd: I do NOT own any of Naruto characters!! Just wanted to say that!!_

The sun shined trough the glass into a beige room with big bed, a mirror, a closet and a desk. This nice room is from a half Japanese half English girl called Yuki. She woke up and looked at the watch "4.30am, greeaaaaaat!" Yuki yawned knowing she had 4 hours until school started and that she could sleep some more. She lazily stood up with her bare feet on the cold wooden floor and changed fast into her school uniform since it was cold and she had to go to school soon. She looked in the mirror at her black boy-cut hair that had white highlights in it. Her laptop on her bed made a noise 'a mail? At this hour?? Oh my god I think?' she said while jumping on the bed to look at her laptop. A message from Akito, her best friend. It said:

"_Hi Yuki!! Hey! I've heard the rumor that you like Kakuzu!! Is that true?? OMG?! And how about me? Jk jk x)" _

Yuki pouted, Akito really loved to make fun of her but still they were really good friends so she started to type back:

"_Aww Akito gets jealous and is going to go to Naruto-world and is going to kill Kakuzu and then will marry with me x). I hope you won't do that x) yeah I like him but I do NOT love him!!"_

she sighed at the last 5 words, she hated to lie to Akito but if she would say the truth she won't be able to show herself in public. 'and now to send' she said quietly while she clicked at the button, just as she clicked her laptop made a voice of a new message. Yuki was kinda shocked but looked at the message :

**Sender:** _Unknown  
_**To:** _ Yuki Noamé  
_**Subject:**_ THIS IS REAL!! YOU HAVE TO READ IT!! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!_

Dear Yuki Noamé  
I know this will sound strange, but you're the portal of the two dimensions, and we need you. We will come to pick you up soon, be ready or there will be strange things happening in this world.

YOUR Soul.

Yuki gulped at the scary message, but she though it was just a joke so she calmed easily. Many people believed in those messages but she, she didn't believed in them,. ever! She fast wrote a note in her laptop, a weird phrase that no one understands like : 'I think you suck like I think everyone sucks cuz ppl just suck' but this time it was longer and more difficult: 'It looks like the one that wants to do the wanting and suddenly wants to be wanted by a different wanting that hasn't wanted wanting that has never been wanted for the sake of wantedness' she giggled at her phrase. Then the clock on her laptop caught her eye "7.45am?! OMFG I'M GONNA BE TOO LATE!!" she yelled while running downstairs .

"Owh! Yuki I have something to.." Yuki's mom tried to inform her running-to-school-daughter, but too late, Yuki was already outside.

Yuki ran trough the streets with the though that she may not be late cuz last time it was bad.  
**FLASHBACK  
**  
_"Yuki-san, maybe you should buy a watch to come on time next time?" Shigure-san (teacher) asked annoyed at 13 years old Yuki "Gomenasai, Shigure-sensei, I got lost" Yuki tried to get away with it "maybe then you need a map? I hope you don't need a map to find your seat" snapped Shigure. Yuki was ashamed she was ready to cry, why is he so mean?_

**END FLASHBACK**

Yuki sighed she knew she wasn't 13 anymore she was already 17, a grown up teenager, like her mom always says. She sighed as she stood at the doors of her school, she pulled her hand out and was ready to open the door. CLICK "the door is locked? How can it be?" she looked at the note on the door. "_Since we forgot to tell you, Yuki, the school is closed for Sakura festival"_ Yuki sweat dropped. "baka desu!" she slapped her forehead . "I don't want go home now, and my friends are at their parents" Yuki said out loud. The lazy morning sun shined on her face making her black eyes shine, but suddenly something took her attention so she fast turned around to see nothing but a black forest. She smiled and ran to the forest, not many people come there so she can find rest.

In the forest the sun didn't shine a lot, through the big dark trees there came extremely small rays of light inside the forest. The grass from the forest was always dry, there fell not much rain in there. Yuki sat on the grass while taking some drawing paper. As she started to draw, she felt some presence behind her making her turning around. Yuki's eyes widened "Ka-Ka-Kakuzo?" she couldn't say anything different seeing the real Kakuzo. Their eyes met each others as Yuki's heart started to pound really fast. She felt another presence behind her, turning around she saw Hidan, and yes, he was real too. Yuki placed with extreme speed her hands on head "this must be a dream, this _is _ a dream." she started saying. "I think this bitch is crazy" Hidan said. Kakuzu just watched at his white-haired partner with his cold look, so cold that it could kill, then he watched at the hopeless boy-like girl sitting there like a freak. His left eyebrow twitched "let's get this over with, I want to go back home" he said as he knocked Yuki out.

**_What will happen to Yuki? Will she survive and become the love of Kakuzu? Or will she get killed? See Next Chapter Of 'Captured By Akatsuki!!' ( man, I think I should start working on the TV xP )_**


	2. Chapter 2 In the Akatsuki

**Authors Note: **_OMGOSH!! Can you believe that?? I'm on my 2nd chapter!! Hope you like it D KISSES muacks_****

  
When Yuki woke up she saw that she was in a jail with trails made of chakra. "Where am I?" the girl thought "all I can remember is that I was in the forest and then I… No, it can't be… I must have dreamed it… and this is still a dream… yes… just a dream…" she put on a weak smile on her face. There was not much light in the jail but enough to look around. In the room stood an old, almost broken bed, a candle and a chair. The walls were cold and black. Yuki assumed fast that she was in a cave. Through the walls came a lot of wind making the girl shiver from the cold.  
Just when she was about to sneeze, the door opened and a man came flying inside (literally).  
The man wore an orange mask and a long black coat with red clouds on it. In the mask of the man, what Yuki thought was kind of funny, was only on eye hole. Out that eye hole a red eye peered down at the girl, who was sitting helplessly on the ground. "Pretty lady has to come with Tobi to Leader-sama!" the man chirped.  
Yuki immediately recognized old sweet Tobi. "Well, I don't think Tobi will hurt me," the girl thought as she stood up ready to follow the masked man. The man was hard to follow, "I guess he ate a lot of sugar today" Yuki giggled at the thought. "Why is lady giggling, is there something on Tobi's mask??" Yuki blushed shocked. "Ano, iie, iie" she smiled sheepily.****

Inner Yuki: " Kuso! Was I giggling that hard?? But that thought of hyper Tobi made me laughing, was that wrong" -insert anime tears here-.

**  
Back to normal.**

**  
**On their way to leader's office, Yuki bumped into a tall man with a long lazy ponytail, his eyes looked bored at Yuki who was now sitting on the ground rubbing her head. "It seems that the new slave is pretty clumsy" the tall man with ponytail said. "SLAVE?! I WON'T BE ANYONE'S SLAVE!" the girl protested. The bored man looked at Yuki up and down "she won't last for long". That sentence shocked Yuki to death.

**  
Inner Yuki: **" You complete baka!! SOMEONE HOLD ME DOWN OR I GONNA KICK HIS ASS UNTILL HE'LL SCREAM FOR HIS MOMMY!" said inner Yuki while showing her fists.

**  
Back to normal**

**  
**Yuki shivered "Ano, I… I don't w…want to become someone's slave" she protested again shyly. The tall man smirked "I'm Itachi by the way, what's your name?" Itachi asked. " Wa….watashi n… no namae … Y… Yuki Noamé desu…" Yuki answered really shy. Behind her back she heard two mans talking to eachother: "I bet she won't last here for 2 weeks" "2 weeks?! Ha! I bet she won't even last for one week!".

**  
Inner Yuki: "** THAT'S IT!! SOMEONE HOLD ME DOWN OR THIS –censored, please think of the children- CAVE WILL FLY –censored, sorry for the troubles again- UP!!"

**  
Back to Yuki and the gang.**

**  
**-NO IMAGE,** (A/N: OWH OWH OWH OWH!! It's my MAGIC FOOT TIME kicks computer with my magical foot)- **Finally Tobi and Yuki arrived to the Leader's office. You could easily see it because there was written on the door: "Leader, Don't come in if you care for your life, or if I didn't ask you".  
The girl gulped 'scary' she thought. She opened the door and gasped.

**  
(Yuki: OMG!! WHAT'S HAPPENING?? OH NOEZ!! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! Don'T SAY THAT YOU END IT UP HERE!!) mwahahahahaha! Sorry fellas I got tired… STAY ALERT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO YUKI!!**


End file.
